undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Lula
Alula Negus better known as Lula in ELW a great superstar From ELW and his first show his second show he is in is YWE (youtube wrestling entertainment) and a former OCW superstar. He is a former ELW champ and World Heavyweight Champion. Now is Intercontinental Champion. Brothers: Domination and Kid Wild ELW (2010 - Present) Debut; ELW Championships and various feuds. Lula made his debut in the game Wrestlemania XIX he made an impact to ELW by Derrin Bishops introducing his opponet which was his friend.Derrin Bishops told his friend Lula that he wanted to fight Lula for his championship but lost. When ELW was never on youtube and just recorded for fun it moved to Smackdown vs Raw 2009 and thats when Lula faced Zie Chang for his ELW title. Lula then went off as a ELW Champion. When his brother Kid Wild lost his tag team champion he went for his brother, which then they had a friendly rivalry. When they got to Judgement Day Lula retained his title by a KO through the table. While Lula was a threat to ELW Tar was a bigger threat and he was a #1 contender for Lula's title he ambushed Lula i n and out the ring. Until Lula's brother said they were tired of their brother getting injured then Tar got a handicap match between Kid Wild and Domination. Then Tar had a few friend in the back named Prohibited and Dark Shade. When Summer Slam came it was the two brothers vs Prohibited and Dark Shade. and in a Hell in a cell Tar won with the help of Lula's injury's. Lula did not let the injury stop him he was drafted into Smackdown and then had his first match in Smackown with facing T-man and Lula won. Lula came back at with a attitude to win he then got moved down to the intercontinental level he made an announcement at Smackdown that he will face Danny Pearson for the Intercontinental Champoinship he wanted to win. In a Ladders match he was better then ever and had the win over Danny at Extreme Rules. Lula soon had a winning reign and beat Burke and The Natural in a triple threat match and also won. When Lula met Tar in the backstage again he wanted to show Tar injury or not he can beat him. So in a no disqualification match he beat Tar keeping his title but Angus also made a return ambushing Lula. Now the meet at the bash and without any notice of the ref Tar came to help Angus and angus gets the pin but Justin eletric comes out to help a friend and attacks Tar but Mr.Al comes out to tell Angus he has another opponet and there was Younes Xevion in a finisher to Angus and take the title away from Lula and Angus. Championships & Accomplishments ELW: *ELW Champion - 4x *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *Intercontinental Champion - 2x *2010 Royal Rumble Winner